Ninjas of Two Worlds
by welleg
Summary: Cam encounters a problem that he can't fix and needs to call on help  in the form of Billy Cranston.  How does this impact life at Ninja Ops?  Eventual BillyBlake pairing.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

AN: This is another of those short chapter, frequent updates fics. The title is a play off "Rangers of two Worlds."

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 1**

"Cam, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to contact another planet."

"I must have gotten hit in the head during the last battle or something because I swear I just heard you say you're trying to contact another planet."

"That's because I did say that. I've got a problem that requires greater expertise than I have. Billy Cranston is the only Ranger better more technically proficient than I am. Unfortunately, he no longer lives on Earth."

"What sort of problem?" I'm not liking the sound of this at all.

"A big one Blake. A really big one."

* * *

AN: Chapter two will be posted tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 2**

For once we're ahead of schedule. That means I can finally contact Earth again.

"Billy, we have an incoming transmission from Earth." Speak of the devil.

"Delphine, tell Hayley I'll be just a minute. Probably about the morphers again. And she's the only impatient enough - and smart enough - to send a transmission.

"It's not Hayley. It's a young gentleman that is with what he calls the Ninja Storm Rangers. He says Hayley gave him your name.

* * *

AN: Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. I'm going to start working on "Oh What a Tangled Web..." again this weekend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 3**

"Any luck with your interplanetary communication?"

"He's on the way. Hayley's bringing him over. She lives in the middle of nowhere, so it's a good place for an interplanetary traveler to show up?

"Hold up. Interplanetary traveler? What the hell Cam? And you're outsiders come here? What the hell is your dad going to say. And why are you not surprised by this Blake?" How about one question at a time there bro?

"Hold up Hunter. To answer your last question, Blake wandered in when I was trying to raise Aquitar, the planet Billy Cranston currently resides on." Hey, how was I supposed to know what was going on. "For the other three questions: Hayley Ziktor knows everything there is to know about the Rangers, past and present. I've actually been helping her out with a special project. As for Billy Cranston, he's the only Ranger better at all things technical than me. And that's expertise I need right now. And please don't tell the other three. I was hoping to keep this quiet until everything was figured out." Oops.

* * *

AN: Why the confusion about Hayley? The other Rangers know who she is, but not her connection to the Rangers.

Chapter 4 posted tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to dragons in our midst and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 4**

"So how do you know Cam again?"

"I date the walking Ranger Encyclopedia remember? Cam's also been helping me with the morphers." I do have to chuckle at her description of Tommy. Mr. Forgetful – not any more. At least punctuality is still a problem.

"So why can't you help him?" Not that I don't mind being back on Earth, especially since things didn't work out with Cestria, but this isn't what I envisioned bringing me back.

"Cam's smarter than I am and this is over his head. You're the only one smarter than Cam."

"Touché."

* * *

AN: Again, sorry about the shortness. The chapters will get longer eventually. I promise.

Chapter 5 up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still Don't own them.

AN: Thanks to Guardian of Hope and Spyridon for the reviews. I know I said this chapter would be tomorrow, but my new laptop has reached North America, so I'm celebrating by borrowing my boyfriend's computer and throwing in a bonus update.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe he told you and not me!" He can be such a prima donna sometimes.

"Chill out Hunter. I stumbled across it. I wasn't supposed to know either."

"I still don't get what what the big secret is." I swear when we get back, I am going to kill Cam for insisting I bring his boyfriend with me to greet Hayley. There are far more productive things Hunter could be doing right now.

"Shut up. Here they come." I soon forget about Hayley as my eyes land on Billy Cranston. He's the most attractive person I've ever seen.

"Hi Hayley!" Hunter exclaims a bit too loudly. Probably to keep me from staring.

"I see Cam sent me a welcoming committee for once."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's another short one, but it sets up some future chapters. Chapter 6 up tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to Spyridon for the review.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 6**

_Scene: Zord holding bay._

"Thanks for coming to help, Billy. I've ended up way over my head."

"It's no big deal. What seems to be the problem?"

"The Zords. I recently discovered a fatal flaw in the Hawk, Dolphin, and Lion Zords. If Lothor discovers this, Shane, Tori, and Dustin are toast. Hayley told me you more or less designed the Zeo Zords. I was hoping you could come up with a solution."

"I'll see what I can do. What about the other three Zords?"

"I haven't been able to find any problems."

"I'll look at them too. Just to be safe.

* * *

AN: Chapter 7 up on Monday. Unless my computer shows up today, then the update will be tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to Spyridon and tribalranger for the reviews. Chapter 8 is written but not typed, so there may not be an update tomorrow.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 7**

_Scene: somewhere at Ninja Ops_

"Blake has a crush! Blake has a crush!"

"Oh my God, Hunter. What are you, three? Go bug Cam or something."

"He's busy with his super secret problem your crush is helping him with." Oh dear lord.

"Hunter, if you use that word one more time, your face will be what ends up crushed."

"Fine." Oh my God. My older brother is actually pouting. And just when I thought life couldn't get any more fucked up.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard for the review.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 8**

_Scene: Ninja Ops. Hayley is killing time by reading when Sensei's habitat cart rolls up._

"Hayley. How are you doing today?"

"I'm great. How are you – aside from the obvious?" I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that Sensei Watanabe is currently a guinea pig. It's actually mildly disturbing.

"I have no complaints. Cameron didn't tell me you were stopping by." Oh man, Cam's in deep shit. And based on Shane's expression as he more or less drags Hunter in – with the others following a safe distance behind – he didn't inform the Wind Ninjas either.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snaps at me. Cam obviously didn't tell think punk about my Ranger connections. I'm starting to think he doesn't tell anyone anything.

"What did Cam tell you?"

"Nothing. I can't believe he would compromise out identities like this." He so doesn't know who he's dealing with. Sucker.

"Hold up there flyboy. Do you know what this is?" I remove the chain around my neck and hold out the pendant. I unfortunately am greeted by a series of blank looks. Damned ignorant kids. I fill them in on the short version of Ranger history, including why I wear the DragonZord coin around my neck.

"That's all very fascinating, but why are you here? I heard loud mouth here mention some sort of secret project, but then he went mum on me."

"Dude, I'm telling you I don't know what the project is. Cam didn't tell me." I hear footsteps, as said Samurai makes his entrance?

"What didn't I tell you, Hunter?" I don't know how Cam can be so cool right now. If Shane's this pissed right now, I don't want to see him after Cam explains what's going on.

"Your secret project." Shane answers for his Crimson counterpart. "And it would have been helpful if you'd told us about Hayley's Ranger connections. I nearly bit her head off." Shane turns to look at me. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." It wasn't his fault, after all.

"Well what is this project?" Tori asks. Five ninjas and a guinea pig stare at Cam expectantly. I'm, just hoping Billy doesn't choose this moment to walk in the room.

"There's a problem with some of the Zords."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard, Spyridon, and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 9**

_Scene: Zord Holding Bay._

As I'm laying under the Hawk Zord analyzing the flaw, I let my mind wander, if only to keep me sane. My thoughts start the same place they always do – my failed relationship with Cestria. I know it wasn't meant to be, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. The relationship ended two years ago, yet I stay there torturing myself. That's why I'm glad I had a reason to come back. I never would have on my own. I still don't have a reason to stay once the Zords are fixed though. Maybe I can change that by spending some time with the Navy Thunder Ranger. He was being subtle, but I caught him sending a few glances my way. And I don't mind that one bit.

My thoughts are interrupted by my communicator. Cam hooked it up to their communication system. We figured it would be safer than someone sneaking up on me with my head under a Zord.

"This is Billy."

"It's Hayley. It's chow time soon if you're interested." Why wouldn't I be?

"I'll be there in a few. I just want to finish jotting down my notes on the Hawk Zord."

"Any progress? The others were wondering why I'm here, so Cam had to tell them about the Zords. They're none to pleased, especially the owner of said Hawk Zord."

"I've got some ideas."

"Choose your words carefully, Billy. These are some peeved Ninjas." Thanks for the warning, but no need.

"Hayley, I am the wolf, cunning and wise." It may have been awhile since I've seen some action, but I can handle it should any tempers _really_ flare.

* * *

AN: I'll let you guess why things didn't work with Cestria. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to PurpleLeopard and GinaStar for the reviews.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 1**

_Scene: Ninja Ops. Hayley, Billy, and the Rangers are eating dinner. Aside from Blake sitting right across from Billy, who's siting where doesn't matter._

I'm amazed. Shane managed to refrain from killing Cam and was actually quite cordial when introduced to Billy. Though he is smart enough to know getting mad at the person responsible for repairing your Zord is a bad idea. That and Tori shot him a look.

"So what exactly is the problem with the Zords?" I never said he wasn't blunt though.

"The Death Star effect." That doesn't sound very good.

"Does that mean what I think it yes?"

"Unfortunately. That's why it's vital they be fixed."

"Um, is that like when Luke blew up the Death Star with one shot?"

"Yes, Dustin. It is." Man, Tori's testy. Can't say I blame her though. She just found out her Zord could go kaboom with one well placed shot.

"In looking at the Hawk Zord, I have developed some leads that may prove beneficial."

"Huh?" That's our airheard.

"He might have figured out how to fix them." Hayley translates for Dustin.

"Oh."

"Hopefully, they work. The last thing we need is Lothor finding out about this." Yes, Shane we know.

"Are you sure rest of the Zords are okay?" How many damn times are you going to ask that damn question Hunter? The answers not going to change.

"Cam hadn't detected any abnormalities, but I will check them out after analyzing the ones that do have a problem." I don't know how Billy has managed to answer that question ten times without snapping at Hunter. Cam would have killed him already and those two are sleeping together. Okay, not a mental image I need right now. I try to nonchalantly stare at Billy. Maybe that will purge the previous thought from my mind.

"Earth to Blake. Anyone home?" I snap out of my reverie and find seven pairs of eyes on me. I am so busted.

"There's something I forgot I need to do. See you later." I leave before anyone can say anything.

* * *

AN: As for the Death Star effect, I saw Episode IV right around when I started writing this story. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 11**

"Blake! Wait up!" Can't Hunter just leave me alone? Though my hasty exit from dinner probably has him concerned. He's generally the one to act like this, not me.

"Go away, Hunter." Not like he'll listen, but it's at least worth a shot.

"No. Not until you talk to me. Why'd you leave like that?"

"Hunter, you all caught me red-handed staring at our guest."

"So?"

"So? For all I know the guy might be straight." I slump against the wall. "I don't generally do things like that either."

"Like what? Stare at hot guys?" Hunter sits down next to me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Act like you."

"Gee thanks. Dare I ask why you were acting like me, since I have the feeling you don't see that as a good thing." I glance at Hunter.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" He's never this mature.

"I don't always have to be annoying. Cam must be rubbing of on me." Ugh, bad mental images again.

"Thanks, bro. You just put disturbing mental images in my head again. The same ones I was trying to get rid of while staring at Billy."

"I don't want to know. But Blake, don't freak out about this. Billy's hot, I agree with you there. And while we don't know if he's into guys, he wasn't repulsed by the fact you were staring at him. I take that as a promising sign – you should too. Now stop acting like me and go talk to him." I have to chuckle at his last statement.

"Okay, I will. But if things go badly, I'm blaming you." I walk back into Ops to find Billy, or at least his whereabouts.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 12**

I have to say dinner was highly entertaining. It's been several years since someone had to translate for me though. I didn't think my speech had regressed that much. Then again, maybe Dustin really is as much of an airhead as everyone claims he is. I feel sorry for Blake though. The look of horror on his face when he realized he had been caught staring was very telling. I should probably go find him to tell him it's no big deal. But first I need to see who's knocking on my door.

"Blake. Come in." Not who I expected to see. I figured it would be either Hayley or Cam.

"I just came by to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" He must think his staring bothered me. That's probably why he dashed out so suddenly.

"For that thing at dinner."

"You mean staring at me?"

"Yeah," he replies while staring at his feet. I like him much better when he's staring at me.

"Why are you apologizing for that? I was flattered." Enough toying with him. I might as well just tell him. "Actually, I was disappointed when you left."

"Well, I, um, WHAT?" Obviously not what he was expecting to hear.

"I said I was disappointed when you left. I was enjoying the attention." Blake stares at me in shock.

"I don't know what to say," he finally is able to mutter.

"Then don't say anything." I sit down on the bed and motion for Blake to do the same. "I can't believe this," he mutters.

"Which part – the fact you got caught checking me out or the fact it didn't bother me?"

"Both. I generally don't do things like that. My brother does things like that. Staring isn't…" He's rambling. I effectively silence him by leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. He gives me a surprised look.

"You were rambling. I needed to reassure you somehow."

"You chose quite a way to do it." Not sure what to say, I lean into kiss him again. This time it is much more passionate and only ends when the need for air arises. Blake smirks.

"I could get used to that." This time he makes the move on me, shoving me back against the bed as he kisses me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Double update this time.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 13**

Finally needing air, I pull away from Billy. I'm rewarded by a satisfied smile on his face. Rather than say anything, I lean in for another kiss. Billy pulls me close into him, making our connection that much closer, the kiss that much deeper. I pull away abruptly when he moans. This is getting too far too fast.

"Are you okay?" I see the confusion in his eyes, but not hurt. Hopefully that means I haven't screwed everything up yet.

"It's just, well, I don't generally do that either." Okay that sounded really dumb. And Billy looks even more confused. He sits up and puts an arm around me.

"Calm down, Blake. Then you can explain to me what you mean." He's being a lot more understanding than I figured he would be. Which really makes me feel like an idiot.

"I don't generally jump into things that fast. I think that's why I freaked." Billy pulls me toward him and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"That's okay. We can do this at your pace. I'll be patient." He ruffles my hair affectionately. "After all, it does give me a reason to come back to Earth – permanently."

"You would just up and leave everything for me – for us?" It is reassuring to hear that though. Knowing he won't just disappear when the Zords are fixed.

"It won't actually be that hard. Things got very awkward. I left the planet to be with someone and ended up ending things because she turned out to be the wrong gender. To make matters worse I work directly with her uncle."

"Ouch. Why haven't you left already?"

"I knew my skills would be beneficial. And until now, I haven't had a strong enough reason to leave."

"That's good to know. I'll make you sure you don't regret it."

"I know you will." At that statement, Billy takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly.

* * *

AN: I've heard multiple versions of Cestro and Cestria potentially being related. I'm going with the uncle/niece relationship there. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to Terrific Tina for the review. I'm going to try and make it less then two months between updates this time.

* * *

**Ninjas of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 14**

After spending a couple hours in Billy's room, I quietly make my way back to the room I share with my brother. Hopefully, he's with Cam. As I open the door, I find I'm not that lucky. Hunter's been waiting for me.

"Did you talk to him?" That's Hunter. Always blunt.

"I did."

"Well…"

"Well, what?" I'm in a good mood, so I think I'll play with him for a bit.

"What did he say?"

"Shouldn't you be off having sex with Cam or something?" That is so not a mental image I need.

"You didn't, did you?" Hunter has a look of horror on his face.

"Of course not! Jumping straight into bed with a guy is your thing."

"Gee, thanks. And Cam and I are not having sex."

"Sure you're not bro." It just sounds like it, which creates more mental images I don't need.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Question? What question?" My smirk betrays the fact I'm toying with my brother.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What did he say?"

"There wasn't much talking. There was babbling and kissing…"

"Kissing!? Way to go, bro!" Hunter gives me the congratulatory slap on the back before his face gets pensive. "What's going to happen after the Zords are fixed? When he leaves?"

"He's not leaving. He hasn't been happy on Aquitar. He just needed a reason to come back to Earth – and a reason to stay."

"That's great! But what's he going to do when he gets done here?"

"He said he'd worry about that when the time came."


End file.
